A Night Together
by adama-roslinlove
Summary: After Laura volunteers for the final mission, Bill helps Laura back to their quarters and they have a night alone together.


**Author's Note: My take on what happened after Laura volunteered for the final mission during Daybreak. **

**Disclaimer: Battlestar Galactica and its characters are the property of Ronald D. Moore, David Eick, Sci-fi Network and NBC. No copyright infringement is intended.**

Once the crew begins to dissipate and go back to their jobs, Bill turns toward Kara, who is holding Laura upright, and holds out his hand. Laura releases Kara's hand and grips Bill's tightly. She wraps her arm through his and Bill says to Kara, "We're going to head back."

"Alright."

"Thank you," Bill mouths, and then leaves with Laura.

As they slowly walk in the direction of their quarters and sickbay, Laura suddenly stops and Bill worriedly says, "Laura, are you okay? Do you need to stop for a minute?"

"Honey, I'm fine. I just… Can I stay at home tonight, with you?"

Bill smiles at her use of the word "home", but says, "I don't think Cottle would appreciate that."

After a moment of standing in silence, Bill wraps his arm around hers and they continue walking. Laura is unsteady on her feet, and as such, she stumbles a bit here and there.

"Eh, frak Cottle," Laura shakily says.

Bill smiles and says, "Sure, we'll go home."

They arrive at their quarters and Bill helps Laura step over the edge of the doorway. As Bill walks over to the drink cart to get a glass of water for Laura and a glass of alcohol for him, Laura unsteadily walks over to him and takes his glass away from him, saying, "You've had enough of that."

He sighs and pours himself a glass of water. They then sit down on the couch. He hands her the glass of water and she leans into his side.

"Bill, I've missed you. I've missed this. I've missed being at home."

"I know. I have too. This place isn't home when you aren't here."

Laura looks down and then looks back up with tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry my body is tired and giving up. I'm sorry I collapsed."

"Laura, it's okay. It's not your fault. You can't do anything about it. You have been fighting this for a long time, you're tired. Your body's tired. You can't fault yourself for that. It's okay. Your body can only be put through so much."

Laura nods her head, not quite believing him. In fact, she knows he's not okay with it, but she doesn't have enough energy to fight him on it.

"Why don't you go take a shower so you can relax?

"Will you come with me?"

"Sure."

They slowly walk to the head and Bill closes the door behind them. He reaches around Laura and turns the shower on. He gently slides off her suit jacket and places it on the counter; then he unbuttons and unzips her slacks, slowly sliding them off of her, placing them on the counter with her jacket. Weary of her left breast, he gently slides the cotton camisole over her head. He takes off his uniform and pulls both of their undergarments off. As carefully as he can, he lifts the wig off of her head and places it on the counter. He then takes her hand and she cautiously steps into the shower with one foot, making sure she has her balance, and then steps the rest of the way in. Once she is in the shower, he follows her.

She tips her head back into the spray of the water as Bill supports her with a hand on her back. She feels water streaming down her face and she wishes that it was just water from the shower.

Bill tenderly kisses the salty tears off of her face.

"It's okay, Laura. You're okay."

He lathers up some soap in his hands and then massages it onto her shoulders, down her arms, onto her stomach, and then continues down her legs.

She walks back into the spray of the water and rinses herself off.

He places his hands on her too prominent hips and pulls her in for a gentle kiss on the lips.

She wraps her arms around his neck and then leans back, letting Bill trail his lips down her collar bone. She doesn't understand how Bill can still find her attractive and treat her in such a way. Her eyelids flutter shut as he ghosts a kiss to her left breast. She lays her hand on Bill's cheek and leans against his shoulder.

"How is it even possible that you still find me attractive, Bill?"

"Because you are. And because you are the woman I love."

She hums and then he releases her. He lathers some shampoo in his hands and begins to rub it into his hair.

"Let me," Laura says, and then places her shaking hands in Bill's hair.

She runs her fingers through his hair and rubs the shampoo in. They switch places in the shower and he rinses out his hair. She then lathers some soap in her hands and rubs it over Bill. He turns around and she gently massages Bill's back and shoulders. Her weak, shaky hands give her a rough time, but she continues to massage the knots out of Bill's upper back.

"Feels good," he mumbles.

"I'm glad."

She wraps her arms around his stomach and he places his hands over hers. He twists his head and kisses the side of her face.

"I love you, Laura."

"I love you too, Bill."

He turns around and kisses her on the lips.

He then reaches behind him and shuts the water off. He steps out of the shower and hands a towel to Laura, and then he grabs another towel and dries himself off.

Laura steps carefully out of the shower with the towel wrapped around her.

They walk out of the head and change into sweats and shirts. Before Bill has a chance to pull on his tanks, Laura walks up and lays her hand on the scar that is bisecting his chest.

"I was so close to losing you that day," Laura muses.

Bill takes her hand in his and gently lays it over his heart.

"I'm right here, Laura. Right here. And I will stay that way until the last breath that you take. I'm not going anywhere. I promise you. And you do not owe me an apology for your body being tired. I love you, Laura. All of you."

Laura simply nods her head because she suddenly doesn't have a voice.

"Now, why don't we get into bed?"

Bill helps Laura walk over to the rack. He lies down next to the bulkhead and she lies on the outside. He pulls the blanket up over the top of them and she snuggles into his arms, her back against his chest.

After a minute of silence, she rolls over in his arms and says, "Bill, what do you really feel?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I don't think you're telling me what you truly feel. I think you're protecting me from what you feel."

Bill looks down and deeply sighs. Laura doesn't think he is going to answer.

"You're right. I'm not telling you what I truly feel because I want us to enjoy this moment together."

"Bill, just tell me. I need to know."

"Fine… I'm upset that your body is giving out, even though you can't do anything about it. I wish that I could help you get better, but I know that I can't do anything about it. Nothing is okay right now. I don't know what I'm going to do when you die, because I can't live without you. I just can't do this anymore."

Laura wipes the tears off of his face and wraps her arms around him. She hugs him as tight as she can while he cries. She holds him that way until he falls asleep in her arms. She wipes the last of the tears off of his face and whispers to the silent room, "I'm sorry for making you suffer, Bill. I love you." She gently places a kiss on his lips and then falls asleep.

**The End. If you enjoyed it, please review! I would love to hear your opinion.**


End file.
